1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a repeater configured to connect communication cables together has been known.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a known repeater 31 includes two connectors 32 and a circuit board 33 on which the two connectors 32 are mounted, and is configured to connect communication cables (not illustrated) each of which is connected to the corresponding one of the connectors 32 together. In the circuit board 33, a signal transmission section 34 that connects corresponding ones of electrodes (terminals) 35 of the two connectors 32 together is formed.
As the communication cables, in general, communication cables each of which has four pairs of signal lines through which a differential signal is transmitted and is provided with a plug connector including eight electrodes (terminals) at an end portion thereof so as to be integrated as one are used. Therefore, as the connectors 32, in general, jack connectors each of which includes the eight electrodes 35 are used.
An arrangement of the electrodes 35 of the jack connectors used as the connectors 32 is standardized by TIA/EIA-568-B defined by American National Standards Institute, and the like, and first and second ones, third and sixth ones, fourth and fifth ones, and seventh and eighth ones of the electrodes 35 are used as pairs. The signal transmission section 34 includes first to eighth main transmission channels 36 each of which connects ones of the electrodes 35 of the two connectors 32, which are numbered with the same number, together.
In the known repeater 31, the two connectors 32 having the same configuration are mounted on one (a lower surface in FIG. 2) of surfaces of the circuit board 33.
Note that Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-116667 discusses related art.